Tu piel me pertenece
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: One Shot. Como es una noche en la cama de Esme y Carlisle?Cuanta pasión desbordan estos dos? Averígualo.AU/mal summary.Lime mas "suavecito" que el Lemon


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de este tipo....

Solamente queria escribir sobre como seria una noche pasional de Carlisle y Esme y pues salió esto...pues la verdad creó que me exageré un poquito en algunas cosas, pero como les digo no tengo experiencia en escribir en este campo. Yo escribo de todo para encontrar cual es el genero en el que me desenvuelvo mejor y esta vez me decidí por el Lime ( es como el Lemon, pero no tan explicito)

Disfruten ;D. Y a las chicas les digo que van a quedar viendo estrellitas y soñando con Carlisle por un buen rato despues de que lo lean..XD

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo se los pido prestados para jugar un ratito :D**

**

* * *

Tu piel me pertenece **

Eran como las 11 de la noche y Carlisle no había llegado de trabajar, porque hoy tenia doble turno en el hospital. Yo esperaba pacientemente a que llegara mi esposo; mientras eso, leía una revista de decoración recostada en mi cama. Se me estaba haciendo eterno el tiempo sin él. A veces yo no quería que él fuera a trabajar para que se quedara conmigo, pero eso era muy egoísta de mi parte.

-Hola mi amor – Carlisle entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- No te oí llegar – le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Le dí un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios – Como estuvo el día hoy?

- Muy estresante, demasiado trabajo. – dijó él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta – muchos heridos y cirugías, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

- De acuerdo, corazón – lo ví algo tenso – quieres que te dé un masaje para quitarte la tensión? – le sonreí

- Me caería de maravilla en estos momentos – se quitó los zapatos.

- Quítate la camisa – sonreí ampliamente. Me dirigí al cajón en donde tenía el aceite para masajes, él se sentó la mitad de la cama y comenzó quitarse la camisa. Cuando yo tenía el aceite en mis manos, fui hacia la cama y me senté detrás de él; unté un poco en mis manos y comencé a masajear su espalda y sus hombros.

- hace tiempos que no hacías eso por mí – me comentó mientras giraba un poco la cabeza – me encanta como tus manos se deslizan por mi piel – me sonrió con cierta malicia.

- a mi también - le devolví la sonrisa.

Yo llevaba un buen rato masajeando cada centímetro de su espalda, lo que me daba cierta sensación de deseo y lujuria, a fin de cuentas era mi esposo y me atraía demasiado. Su aroma y su piel me llamaban a gritos, por lo que empecé a besar el lóbulo de su oreja y seguí bajando hasta sus hombros mientras mantenía mis manos en su pecho. – Carlisle, estás pensado en lo mismo que yo?

- Si – se rió dulcemente – pero lo haré realidad, solo si _tú_ me lo pides.

Me acerqué para susurrar en su oído – Carlisle…. hazme el amor. – mordí su oreja y de inmediato él se volteó y me hizo recostar en las almohadas.

Me besó con pasión y algo de desenfreno; lo desenfrenado no era su estilo, pero a mi poco me importó, me encantaba que hoy fuese diferente. Él me desabotonó la blusa con una sola mano mientras con la otra acariciaba mis piernas por debajo de la falda, y yo recorría con mis dedos todos los músculos de su espalda. Me quitó el sostén muy delicadamente entre tanto yo lo besaba y revolvía su rubio cabello. Acarició tiernamente mis pechos por unos momentos mientras mantenía su sonrisa presionada contra mi cuello .Luego comenzó a trazar un camino con sus labios, pasando por mi clavícula y luego por el espacio entre mis senos; su objetivo era posar su boca en mi vientre. Me daba pequeños mordiscos mezclados con besos alrededor del ombligo, suaves y a la vez un poco agresivos y apasionados. Yo emitía unos débiles gemidos al sentir esta nueva experiencia; sabía que a él le gustaba escucharme y yo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de hacerle saber que eso me gustaba. Porque no lo había hecho antes?

Luego comenzó a deslizar mi falda por mis piernas, y yo sonreía complacida por lo que estaba por venir; al terminar de quitarme la prenda, besó uno a uno los dedos de mis pies y subió hasta mi boca, dejando una estela de besos en cada curva de mi cuerpo. Ahora era momento para que él se despojara de su pantalón, yo lo desabotoné y se lo quité apresuradamente, entre tanto nuestras lenguas luchaban aguerridamente.

Estuvimos de ese modo por un tiempo indefinido; yo dibujaba con mis manos todo tipo de formas en su piel y lo besaba con la esencia de mi amor por él, y Carlisle hacia lo mismo conmigo, aunque yo estaba siendo un poco más ruda de lo normal. Su aroma y su aliento me hacían perder la concentración y la razón, aunque yo seguía estudiando cada lugar de su piel con cierta sensación de Deja Vu, porque yo ya había memorizado aquel cuerpo perfecto.

- Esme, eres la única mujer a la que yo dejaría que recorriera mi piel, centímetro a centímetro – me comentó al oído.

- Tú eres el único hombre al que yo dejaría que me hiciese suya, sin oponer resistencia – le miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos; él me sonreía de una forma devastadora, por lo que mi deseo por su cuerpo aumentó y me deshice de mis pantis de encaje. Manteníamos en todo momento nuestras piernas entrelazadas y en movimiento.

Yo sentía contra mi cuerpo, como a cada momento él estaba más excitado, por lo cual le arranqué deliberadamente la ropa interior, y lo rodeé con mis piernas como invitándole a que fuéramos uno, a que nos uniéramos en el ya conocido ritual de amor y pasión que era propio de nosotros; él acepto mi invitación con mucha delicadeza. A cada segundo que pasaba, nuestros movimientos se hacían más rápidos y enérgicos; yo sentía un delicioso cosquilleo que me recorría el cuerpo por completo, lo que hizo que mi piel se erizara al igual que la de él. Comencé a sentir como si el cielo se juntara con la tierra y yo estuviese en medio, esto era algo nuevo, algo diferente a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

No tuve más remedio que dejar que mis gemidos de placer salieran de mi pecho, y agarré las sabanas con extrema fuerza; yo arqueé mi columna casi instintivamente y las sensaciones se triplicaron, por lo que las sabanas no aguantaron más y se desgarraron inevitablemente. Yo tenía que agarrarme del algo para poder resistir por lo menos unos minutos más, y enterré mis uñas en la espalda de mi amante. Eso le causó algo que yo no sabría describir; él llegó al clímax, y la almohada donde tenía puesta una de sus manos, se hizo pedazos en un segundo. Yo para este momento estaba algo desorientada y demasiado perdida en las sensaciones de ese instante, como para preocuparme por algo más que no fuéramos nosotros.

Cuando todo terminó, Carlisle se giró sobre mi cuerpo y se recostó a mi lado. Estábamos jadeando y buscando algo de aire que no necesitábamos, mi respiración era irregular y poco rítmica. Él puso uno de sus brazos sobre mi vientre y descargó su rostro en mi hombro.

- Tantos años de estar juntos y no hemos perdido el toque… – escuché su voz algo entrecortado por los jadeos.

- Eso es porque aun nos amamos como el día en que nos casamos – mi voz sonó algo discontinua.

- Te amo, Esme. – sentí su aliento en mi piel como la mas deliciosa de las caricias.

- Yo también te amo, Carlisle – me giré y le dí un beso que despertó la magia que había suscitado nuestro anterior encuentro, y presentí que el juego empezaría de nuevo…

* * *

**Ya saben...opiniones, tomatazos,recomendaciones, criticas y demás...las pueden dejar en un Review que yo con muchisimo gusto los recibiré.**

**Saludos ^^  
**


End file.
